Une histoire de chocolats
by PrincessYun
Summary: C est le jour de la St Valentin et Ishida et Inoue veulent faire leurs declarations a Ichigo quand ils decouvreeeeent ... YAOI Romance et Humour


**Base **: Bleach

**Pairing** : SURPRISE !

**Genre** : Romance, humour, YAOI !

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi.

**En ce jour fatidique … ou une histoire de chocolats**

-Ishida-san ? Tu sais où est Kurosaki-kun ? Demanda Inoue d'une voix joyeuse.

Ishida remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, déglutissant nerveusement. Pour être franc il cherchait lui aussi Ichigo, et connaissant la jeune femme, ses sentiments à l'égard de l'autre jeune homme et SURTOUT ! La date de ce jour, il se doutait très bien pourquoi Inoue cherchait Ichigo. Et il savait aussi que c'était pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

-Non, désolé. Répondit il poliment.

-Araaaaaah … la jeune femme pose son index sur sa joue et pencha sa tête sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague et l'air perdue dans une profonde réflexion.

Il plissa les yeux, la regardant avec suspicion. Il tomba presque de sa chaise lorsqu'Inoue quitta son état pensif et frappa brusquement la paume de sa main avec son poing en un geste de triomphe.

-Je crois savoir que Kurosaki-kun a l'habitude de rester avec Rukia-san et Renji-san dans une vieille salle pour manger.

Rukia choisit justement ce moment pour entrer dans la salle, jus de fruits à la main et sourire hypocrite d'élève modèle sur les lèvres. Orihime sautilla jusqu'à elle, un sac blanc couvert de petits cœurs rouges au bras et commença à joyeusement bavarder avec la jeune Shinigami. Ishida comprit qu'il devait agir, et vite. Il se leva tranquillement, l'air calme et détaché et prit un sac bleu nuit avant d s'avancer vers les deux jeunes femmes ; il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'elles aient fini leur conversation et demanda à Rukia :

-Tu n'aurai pas vu Ichigo ?

-Mo ! Ishida-san, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous interrompre comme ça ! Inoue fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa généreuse poitrine. Je le cherche aussi, je lui ai fait des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin ! Tu as fait des chocolats pour Kurosaki-kun aussi, Ishida-san ? Demanda naïvement Inoue.

Le Quincy eut la décence de paraître gêné, il rougit légèrement mais hocha cependant de la tête.

-J'étais avec Ichigo tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il est toujours dans la vieille salle qui n'est plus utilisée à côté de celle dont se sert le club de théâtre pour ses répétitions … Répondit Rukia avec un sourire mielleux alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'un éclat machiavélique. « Ahhh les pauvres … lorsqu'ils vont découvrir ça … » pensa la shinigami, un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle suivait lentement Inoue et Ishida dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers la sale où devait être Ichigo. Uryuu soupira, il savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec les Shinigami de substitution et que celui-ci n'accepterait certainement pas ses chocolats, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'avec un peu de chance … Perdu dans ses pensées il rentra dans Inoua qui s'était brutalement arrêtée.

-Chuuuut ! Souffla t'elle à Ishida et Rukia, son index posé sur ses lèvres. J ai entendu quelque chose … Chuchota t'elle.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille, s'approchant doucement de la salle de classe d'où filtrait d'étranges sons. La porte était entrouverte mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent voir à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent donc accroupis, s'avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à être en dessous des fenêtres, ils se relevèrent juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur de la salle sans trop prendre de risques.

Ishida et Inoue se figèrent sur place, les yeux écarquillés et la surprise se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Rukia se retint difficilement de rire et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la salle. « Ils cherchaient bien à voir Ichigo non ? Enfin, ils s'attendaient peut être pas à ça … et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! » Pensa vaguement Rukia, même si elle était au courant, elle ne s'attendait pas à des démonstrations d'amour aussi passionnées.

Dans la salle se trouvait bien Ichigo, assit sur une table, les jambes écartées afin que Renji puisse se placer entre elles. La chemise d'Ichigo était ouverte dévoilant un torse parfait alors que celui-ci s'affairait à rapidement déboutonner celle de Renji qui affichait un sourire satisfait, une boîte rouge en forme de cœur dans une main et un chocolat dans l'autre. Les deux amants échangèrent quelques mots, Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Il tira la langue, révélant aux voyeurs un piercing dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence, et Renji y déposa un chocolat, admirant Ichigo gémir de plaisir en savourant la friandise avec délectation.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de son petit ami et l'attira à lui afin de lui faire partager la saveur chocolatée d'une façon peu orthodoxe. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné qui les laissa le souffle court et le cœur battant.

Lorsque Renji commença à embrasser le cou puis ensuite le torse d'un Ichigo soumis, docile et gémissant, Inoue et Ishida tombèrent inconscient au sol, leur nez saignant abondamment. Rukia, elle eut un immense sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon, elle retourna les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son appareil photo et son sourire sembla s'agrandir un peu plus si cela était encore possible. Elle fit une mise au point sur les deux jeunes hommes trop occupés pour la remarquer, cadra, zooma et … CLICK !

**FIN**

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Et bien n'hésitez pas à envoyer une reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew en attendant joyeuse Saint Valentin à toutes les fangirls.**


End file.
